


You and Me, We're Family

by QuietWriter92



Series: We're Family [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Finding out Thea is a Merlyn, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter92/pseuds/QuietWriter92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea is in an accident, with Oliver away and Moira unavailable, the only other person to help her is Tommy. You could say they will always look after each other like siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me, We're Family

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted Thea and Tommy to know they are siblings - this is set in a world where Oliver choose to leave & the island didn't happen. Might write more in this universe.

            Its two a.m. Laurel had just crawled into bed next to him after checking on their daughter across their room. Tommy shifted closer to his wife and was about to fall asleep when his phone on the nightstand rang.

            “Tommy. Tommy please answer your phone before it wakes her up.” Laurel murmured into his chest. Tommy reached over and grabbed the phone from the side table.

            “Hello?” He answered groggily, rubbing his eyes.

            “Tommy, oh thank goodness you answered. It’s Thea; she’s in the hospital. Tommy please, you are the only one in Starling City that I trust right now. I am trying to get a flight back as we speak, please, I am begging you, go see Thea.” Tommy registered the voice as Moira Queen’s and it took him a minute to understand that Thea was hurt, badly.

            “Where is she? Mrs. Queen, what hospital is she in?” Laurel sat up worriedly as Tommy got out of bed and began looking for his shoes.

            “Starling General. Please hurry, my baby, she’s –“ Tommy heard Moira sob on the other line.

            “Mrs. Queen I am on my way, don’t worry she’s going to be okay.” Tommy stayed on the line as he mouthed to Laurel that he had to go. Laurel nodded, understandingly and walked him to the door.

            “Thank you Tommy.” Moira said before hanging up. Tommy kissed Laurel goodbue and hurried to the car.

*

            Tommy arrived at the hospital wide-eyed and in a panic. He ran up to the front desk and demanded to see Thea Queen.

            “I’m sorry, only family members are allowed to see her at the moment.” The nurse said.

            “Her family is not in town at the moment, I am the closest thing to family she right now. My name is Tommy Merlyn, now please tell me where I can find Thea Queen and her doctor.” Tommy, when he wanted, was a very scary person. In that moment he was just as frightening as Malcolm Merlyn had ever been. The nurse nodded and pulled up the information he demanded.

            “Thea Queen is in the private floor, room 15. I’ll let her doctor know you are on your way up. He’ll meet you there.” Tommy nodded and made his way to the private floor. When he reached the room he saw her through the window. She looked so small and broken. When Oliver left, Tommy realized, Thea was the person most affected. Sure his best friend left, but Tommy had Laurel, Thea was alone. At only sixteen, Thea had experienced more heartbreak than a kid should. 

            “Mr. Merlyn?” A doctor approached Tommy and outstretched his hand. Tommy shook it and then waited for the doctor to explain.

            “Ms. Queen has suffered some blood loss due to a car crash, she also has a broken wrist and a few bruised ribs, she wasn’t wearing her seatbelt and the test we ran indicated she has been drinking. She needs a blood transfusion but due to her rare blood type, we have a limited supply. We have contacted the hospital across town but it will take awhile to get here.” Tommy looked at Thea then back at the doctor.

            “What type of blood does she need?” The doctor then told him and Tommy quickly volunteered his blood, he knew about rare blood types because he was in the same situation. A few hours later Tommy sat by Thea’s bedside, tired and relieved that everything had been a success.

*

            The sun had begun to rise when a new nurse walked into the room.

            “Good morning.” She greeted kindly. “You must be her brother,” she smiled at Tommy then turned back towards Thea, “She’s lucky to have you. Not many people would jump to donate blood, but I guess that’s what family’s for.” Tommy was too tired to pay attention to the woman, so he simply nodded. “It’s lucky you both have the same blood type, its rare, but siblings tend to be compatible, that or a parent.” Tommy stared at the woman, her words not sinking in, not yet. She checked on Thea who stirred but didn’t wake up. When she was happy with what she saw she said good-bye and Tommy was left looking at Thea. He reached out for Thea’s medical chart and tried to make sense of the medical jargon he was otherwise unfamiliar with. He found the results of her blood work and pulled his own results the doctor had given him. They matched. The door suddenly opened and Moira Queen walked in quickly followed by Walter Steele.

*

            Tommy sat back and watched as Moira fussed over a sleeping Thea, the doctor had been in and had told them that Thea should be waking up any minute now. Moira thanked him profoundly and sat back down next to Thea. When Walter went to find coffee, Moira turned to Tommy. In that moment, Moira was no more than a mother worried over her daughter. The anger Tommy had towards her faded but not completely. He still wanted answers.

            “Thank you Tommy, you have no idea how grateful I am that you’re here.” Moira turned away from Tommy and back towards Thea. Tommy sighed heavily before standing up and moving to Thea’s other side.

            “Mrs. Queen, of course I’m here. Thea is the little sister I never knew I had.” Moira Queen looked at Tommy with a staggered look but before either could comment further on the new revelation, Thea opened her eyes.

            “Mom?” Thea rasped.

            “Thea, sweetheart, I’m here.” Moira moved closer and pushed Thea’s hair out of her face. “I’m here sweetheart.” Moira stroked Thea’s hair, trying to comfort her daughter.

            “I’ll be outside, I’m glad you’re okay Speedy.” Thea looked at Tommy and nodded. Outside Thea’s room, Tommy sank onto a chair and checked his phone. Laurel had texted a few minutes ago asking about Thea. Instead of texting back he made his way to the cafeteria and called her.

            “Tommy, how are you? How’s Thea?” Laurel answered; he could hear his two-year-old babbling in the background.

            “Thea’s doing just fine, but I might stick around a for a while, see if they need anything.” Tommy wanted to tell Laurel what he found out but realized that it wasn’t a discussion to have over the phone, and he should talk to Thea first before anyone else.

            “Of course, stay with them. I was thinking of visiting in a couple of hours, do you need me to take anything for you?” Tommy smiled, but assured her he didn’t need anything. When he hung up he was still smiling. It had been a long day, but aside from all the worry and shock and tiredness, there was a sense of giddiness. He had a sister.

            When Tommy walked back into the room Thea was awake but Moira was nowhere to be seen, the same nurse from that morning was doing a routine check on the monitors and Thea winced when she moved the IV.

            “Sorry.” The nurse said freezing for a moment. Thea nodded and Tommy sat down next to her. The nurse continued to work around them.

            “How are you feeling Speedy?” He asked.

            “Achy and gross but overall pretty okay.” Thea smiled. “Thank you for coming, by the way, the doctor said you were here all night.”

            “Of course, I’ll always be there when you need me.” Tommy smiled but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. He didn’t know how to begin to tell her all that he, himself had just found out. Thankfully, the nurse opened that can of worms.

            “You are so lucky your brother got here so fast. It would have been a lot more complicated if he didn’t share your blood type.” The nurse smiled at them before leaving.

            “You gave me your blood to help me?” Thea asked, moved by the act. Then as if remembering the first part of the sentence, “She confused you for my brother.” Tommy sighed and took a hold of Thea’s hand.

            “Thea, there’s something I need to tell you.”

*

            An few minutes later Thea and Tommy sat in silence. Tommy had his face in his hands while Thea tried to process what she had just been told. A knock on the door interrupted the silence and Laurel came in with Becky on her hip. The two-year-old bounced happily on her mother’s hip when she saw her dad.

            “Hi, how’s everyone doing?” Laurel said coming to stand next to Tommy, kissing him lightly and handing over their daughter to him. “How are you feeling Thea?” Laurel then sat where Tommy had been and took Thea’s hand. Thea and Tommy shared a look, both knowing the conversation was far from over.

            Laurel and Thea talked for a while and even Becky joined in on the conversation. They were all laughing when Moira walked back into the room. Laurel greeted Moira kindly but the air had shifted. The look on Thea’s face told her that Tommy had told Thea the truth.

            “Well Mrs. Queen it was nice seeing you but I think we need to head out and let Thea rest.” Laurel smiled at Thea and turned back towards Tommy. “We’ll visit again once Thea is at home and more comfortable.” Moira nodded and turned to Tommy.

            “Of course, you are always welcomed at the house.” Moira tried to convey to him that she accepted him as Thea’s brother and wasn’t going to stand in the way of that. She then walked them out and was finally alone with her daughter.

            “I assume by the look in your eyes that Tommy has talked to you.” Moira turned and sat down in the chair on Thea’s bedside. She didn’t look at her mom; instead she found a spot straight ahead of her and stared. “Thea, please look at me.” Moira begged.

            “Why?” Thea asked bitterly, turning to look at her mother, unshed tears threatening to spill.

            “Oh, sweetheart.” Moira reached out to take Thea’s hand but she jerked it back.

            “How could you not tell me Malcolm Merlyn was my father?” Moira’s gaze fell as the guilt and shame crashed into her.

            “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to tell you because, Thea, Robert was your father. He raised you, loved you. You may not have been his biologically, but you’ve always been a Queen.” A tear ran down Moira’s face as she looked at her daughter. At sixteen, Thea had a strength Moira had never had, the strength to accept the truth. Silently Thea nodded. Nothing could change what was.

            Sniffling, Thea looked at her mother, “I’m happy Tommy’s my brother.” She said quietly. This time when Moira reached for Thea’s hand she let her.

*

            A week later Thea was back at home on full bed rest. Her ribs were healing fast and her wrist hurt only when she waved. Her mother had been very attentive since the accident and Walter, ever so kind, doted on her as if she was his own. Although still upset with her mother for keeping such a huge secret from her, it became more and more irrelevant as the days passed.

            Three years ago, when Robert Queen died, Thea’s world fell apart. A month later, her beloved older brother decided that everything was too much and so he left. While Moira grieved the death of her husband and the departure of her son, she overlooked what she still had, a daughter. A daughter who had to grow up much too quickly and who had to find her own way in the world. A daughter who now, sat on the floor surrounded by pillows as she played with her niece. Thea had volunteered to babysit while Tommy and Laurel went out on a date. Moira readily agreed, still trying to make up for her mistake.

            Moira sat back and watched them, keeping an eye on Thea incase it became too much strain for her. Becky giggled happily while playing with her aunt, both wearing identical smiles. They were family, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine


End file.
